Doubt
by NiennaAngel
Summary: MiguelxKai To erase Kai's dobut about their relationship Miguel shows him just how great they fit together. lemon.


Dedicated to Elemental Gypsy who pointed out that I was continuously torturing Kai and Miguel by putting Kai with just about every other character on beyblade. I hope this is steamy enough for you Gypsy!

------------------------------------------

Miguel walked through Barcelona's streets silently hoping that he would by some miracle run into his wayward boyfriend. Kai had disappeared sometime after breakfast and it was now almost dinner time. Sighing in frustration he turned a corner and headed towards the beach which was truly the best bet as to where his phoenix just might be. Miguel walked along the beach hoping to see a familiar head of long blue hair somewhere in the distance. He continued to walk getting more and more worried as he dialed the familiar cell phone number for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Kai knew better than to disappear on Miguel without at least leaving a note saying when he'd be back so that the gargoyle wouldn't worry. Miguel's baby blue orbs spotted a familiar figure sitting just out of the water's reach and the Spaniard immediately started running towards it.

Kai looked up at Miguel slightly confused as to why his boyfriend was out of breath when he was in incredible shape. Miguel dropped to his knees beside his phoenix and let out a sigh of relief. Kai reached out and rested his hand on the side of Miguel's neck as he tilted his head to the side in question. Miguel just smiled softly at him as he pushed him back onto the sand and captured full lips in a passionate kiss. They parted as Kai furrowed his brow in confusion. "Miguel, is something wrong? You're acting oddly."

Miguel smiled as he pressed a gentle kiss to Kai's forehead. "I was worried about you. You disappeared all day and I couldn't find you."

"You got all worked up because I disappeared for a few hours?"

Miguel frowned slightly. "Of course. I love you." Before Kai could object Miguel pressed their lips together in another kiss. "Let's go home Kai. It's getting cool out and the tides going to be coming in soon." Kai nodded trying to figure out why on Earth the gargoyle kept professing his love when he was pretty sure that he wasn't capable of being loved. He let Miguel take his hand although it only confused him more. He followed Miguel silently still trying to figure out the blonde's actions and words. Miguel looked over his shoulder when Kai stopped walking. He smiled softly and tugged the phoenix's hand causing him to fall into the Spaniard's chest. "I love you. Stop questioning it." Kai blushed lightly, embarrassed that Miguel had figured him out so easily.

Once they finally got back to Miguel's family's hotel. Miguel, along with his team, lived there working when they weren't training or competing. They took the elevator up to the top floor of the hotel where Miguel's suite was located. Kai had been staying with Miguel for over four months as their relationship blossomed. Miguel led Kai back to their bedroom, but Kai stopped as Miguel closed the door and turned the lock. "Miguel?" The blond cupped Kai's face in his hands before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kai pulled apart blushing as he realized what Miguel wanted from him. "Miguel, don't you think it's a little too soon for this. We've only been dating for a few months."

"Four months and it's not too soon if we both want it. If you don't then just tell me. I'll back off." Kai shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck. The blond picked Kai up and placed him on the bed gently. Miguel started pressing kisses all across Kai's face and neck before returning to his lips for a very passionate kiss that Kai gave complete control of the kiss to Miguel who proved a very talented kisser. When Miguel's hands ran up Kai's shirt gently caressing the skin trying to find the phoenix's sweet spots and found them just behind both of his hips. Kai moaned softly as he shifted to allow the gargoyle further access to those spots. Miguel's hands moved from the sweet spots just long enough to remove the phoenix's shirt. He gently kneaded the phoenix's sweet spots before sliding his hands up to Kai's nipples gently teasing them. Kai gasped softly as his hands slipped up the back of Miguel's shirt tugging impatiently at the material. Miguel shifted so that Kai could remove the article of clothing before pressing a heated kiss to Kai's lips. The Russian was completely caught up in the kiss and barely registered the gargoyle's hands moving steadily lower until he felt Miguel's fingers undoing the button and zipper on his shorts. Kai broke the kiss and stared up into baby blue orbs. Miguel stared back into those wine-red eyes that captivated him so. "Too far?"

"No. You just surprised me is all." Miguel smiled as he pressed their lips together in another sweet kiss. He gently slipped his hands behind Kai's hips and pulled them up off the bed. Kai took the hint and supported himself as Miguel removed his shorts and boxers in one fast movement. Kai shivered as the cool air from the open window hit his heated skin. Kai fumbled with the button and zipper on Miguel's own shorts making the gargoyle chuckle. He shifted and slipped out of his own shorts and boxers before returning to the heated kisses that them both breathless. As he kept Kai distracted with kisses and sensual touches with one hand his other hand opened the bed side drawer and dug around until he found a bottle of lube. Kai did notice, however, when Miguel closed the drawer. He pulled away from the kiss and turned his attention to the bottle in Miguel's hand. He promptly blushed when he realized what it was. "You really are planning to go all the way aren't you?"

Miguel smiled softly at him as he shifted and placed the bottle on the bed beside them. "If you don't want to then we won't. I don't want you to do something you're not ready for or are too uncomfortable with. It's up to you." Kai reached up and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck.

"It's okay. I'm ready for this. You keep surprising me, is all." Kai shifted beneath Miguel as he pulled the blond closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Miguel's fingers first gently caressed the phoenix's aching need before slick fingers pressed into his entrance. Kai whimpered softly at the initial discomfort and pain that was caused, but it was soon replaced by intense passion as Miguel gently stroked him. Kai moaned softly while Miguel continued to stroke him and started to place kisses along Kai's chest. Miguel's fingers withdrew from Kai only to be replaced by his hard cock. A second whimper escape Kai as his body tried to adjust in order to accommodate the gargoyle. Kai shifted as the pain disappeared. He wanted to feel Miguel moving inside of him, but the Spaniard was teasing him, torturing him in Kai's mind. When Miguel finally did start to oblige the phoenix's mind went blank and all he could do was feel the ecstasy that Miguel was creating within him. Kai shuddered as he lost control over his body and released moaning as he did. It was only two thrusts later that Miguel followed suit groaning as Kai moaned the gargoyle's name as his seed filled the phoenix. Miguel collapsed against him breathing heavily as they both came down from their passion filled high.

They lay curled up together hours later both completely unable to actually fall asleep. Kai shifted and turned to face his lover with a small smile on his face. Miguel pressed their lips together in an innocent kiss. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am. I've got the world's greatest lover, but I've done nothing to deserve you."

Miguel ran his fingers through Kai's hair happy that he had allowed it to grow out over the past couple years. "I love you Kai. It's not a matter of whether or not you deserve me; it's a matter of how I feel. I'm not letting you go anytime soon so I suggest you stop questioning that. I love you" he whispered. He pulled Kai close and pressed another innocent kiss this time against the phoenix's forehead.

"I love you too Miguel. I promise." Miguel smiled and cuddled Kai close to his body content to just hold him for the rest of the night and hopefully get a lie in the next morning.

------------------------------------

Please review and let me know what you think of my first lemon fic. I'm not sure if I'll write another one of these simply because I'm not sure how it turned out. Please, please, please review.

Kai: Usually I would tell you to stop begging for reviews, but I'm in too good a mood for that.

Miguel: I think he's very satisified with the story.

-rolls eyes- horn balls.


End file.
